Manipulation units, which are capable of linear and/or rotating movements in one or more directions, have already become known. They essentially comprise a support structure, one or more actuators, and a gripping gun.
According to the prior-art embodiments, the manipulation units are however heavy and thus have considerable inertias of starting and stopping, and have low rigidity and large clearances, which have a negative effect on their performance precision, and they are cumbersome since they have external tubes and additional channels.